Season 15 - Mobbenfuhrer Medal Preview
The Mobbenfuhrer Medal Preview was Introduced as part of the SFA in S15 by Southern Dragons ruckman MD as a preview to the most anticipated award on the Sweet FA calendar. Mobbenfuhrer Medal Season 15 Geelong Gumbies Preview The Geelong Gumbies were reasonably disappointing in season 15 but have a chance on an individual level for one of their players to take Mobbs home. Marklar_33, Claypigeon, wotdoiput and peterss have all performed to a high level for the majority of the season and remain amongst the better prospects to achieve the ultimate personal glory for the Gumbies. Marklar_33 in particular was a colossus during the season and performed exceptionally well, to be among the better performed ruckman in the competition. Claypigeon was the heart and soul of the Geelong Gumbies midfield and should poll votes throughout the year, but it probably won't be enough to take out the major award one would think. The smokey for the Geelong Gumbies is the ever consistent Wotdoiput, who had a good start to the year and finished the season off in outstanding form. Geelong Gumbies captain Peterss has had a reasonable season but tapered off towards the end of the season, to round out the major contenders from the Geelong Gumbies side. A Bit High and whoopsman have enjoyed reasonably good seasons but their inconsistency will see them struggle to poll enough votes to seriously challenge the leading contenders in the award. East Side Hawks Preview The East Side Hawks season matched that of their star players..inconsistency plagued the East Side Hawks on a personal level throughout season 15 and It showed within the playing group with their overall performances for the year. larrikan was a barometer in the ruck before a groin injury limited his output somewhat after round 11, but he lead the charge and may even poll enough votes early to edge his way clear of the chasing Hawks pack. Their captain Itsmyshow was instrumental in the first half of the season but dropped off towards the end to remain a solid contributor, but was nowhere near his brilliant best to poll well enough to win the overall award. The gap between HARPSichord brilliant and average games was too big a gap, but his best was brilliant, which should see the young star utility remain in contention in the Hawks award. The smoky for the Hawks could become the forgotten man TRAWP. A player of supreme quality wasn't at his best for most of the season, but the injury to their number one ruckman opened the door for him to show his credentials with an outstanding finish to the season which sees him as a likely vote getter in each of the last 5 matches and a big chance to be the Hawks vote leader at the end of the count. Gilbert_Hodge, Dagless, Biggie and akkaps round out the other contenders for the Hawks, but they probably won't poll enough votes to mount a serious challenge. Mount Buller Demons Preview The Mount Buller Demons season finished at the conclusion of round 17 well below expectations, but on an individual level the players can now look forward to the Mobbenfuhrer Medal in the hope that one of their stars can accomplish something on a personal level and contend for the prestigious award. Newly crowned captain Eth had a stellar year and along with doggies ftw remain the leading contenders to poll the most votes for the Demons in the count. Eth in particular after a slow start to the year, found a rich vein of form that coincided with a purple patch from round 5 through round 13, where he could poll a mountain of votes. doggies ftw started the season in a blaze of glory and will be the likely medal leader after round 7, but poor form for the remainder of the season may see the on baller pipped at the finishing line. Quivorir, WaLkEr_ThE_StAr, cooney and Juggalo Balla all performed well in patches during the season and might just poll well enough to surpass the former two at the death. Deddy performed admirably in the ruck for the first half of the season, before his subsequent retirement ruined any chance he had of being a major player in both the Demons club award and overall glory. Roys FFC Preview The Roys may have missed the finals, but they can take solice from the performances of some of the younger players on their list, which augers well for the future of the footy club. Freakie was by far their standout player in Season 15 and will poll well throughout the count, due to not only his toughness at the contest, but his consistently high standard of play he brings week in, week out. He is a warm favorite to take out the Roys award and his last half of the season was as good as any player going around. First year ruckman pantskyle settled into the side from the getgo and produced a season like no other first year player in the history of the competition. He may be a chance to sneak home as the leader of the Roys, but Freakie will take some beating. Broken played a couple of brilliant games early in the season, but then his form dipped somewhat and he only recaptured his best again in the last half of the year, which will see the midfielder poll well during this period to become another contender at his club. royboy2 is the only other realistic chance of polling the most votes for the Roys, and he was one of their best players in the last half of the season, to show his midfield potential for the future. he has every reason to feel satisfied with his year and will be even more happier if he can poll some votes and take out his clubs award. 3kzisfootball, Stocka and royboy 29 all had solid seasons, but not enough to challenge the Roys major players. Mobbenfuhrer had a great start to the year, which could've been better if he hadn't have sacrificed his spot for the benefit of the side. Unfortunately for him there's no best clubman award in the medal, but he has the dubious honor of having the award named after himself, which is satisfying enough. Southern Dragons Preview The Southern Dragons have had a great season which has coincided with a club record 6 match winning streak along the way, to still be in contention for their first Sweet FA premiership. The Dragons don't possess an abundance of natural vote gatherers, but rather rely on the defensive aspect of their game to get the task done. Unfortunately for some of their star players, defenders aren't natural accumulators of votes in the Mobbenfuhrer Medal. The side only realistically has 4 major contenders to take out the Dragons award, and The Half Back who had a stellar second half of the season when moved into the midfield, unlikely to poll enough early votes to seriously challenge. Gibbsy form is of no coincidence to that of his teams. The equation has been simple. He plays well and the side generally wins, such is his influence. It is this reason and his super season in the centre that may well win him his club's award. He was in a rich vein of form during their streak and his better games will attract votes. His challenger to the award is ruckman MD, who himself has impressed at certain stages during the year and will attract votes mainly due to his eye catching games being better than good. He either performed well or went completely missing, but had enough good games to vie with Gibbsy for favourtism. Ljp86 and Easty were the other two cornerstones of the midfield, and their consistency should attract the umpires eye.The former hardly played a bad game while Easty plays at a quality level, but one that may just see him edged out of the votes in a number of rounds, but shouldn't be discounted from surprising the favourite. The Half Back will poll at the death but didn't move into the midfield early enough to be a serious contender. That rounds out the only serious chances for the Dragons. Fighting Furies Preview The Fighting Furies have had a great season, and one that sees the club still in contention for the season 15 premiership. Among a star studded team are 6 exceptional players in contention to not only poll the most votes in the Mobbs Medal for their club, but a major chance of influencing the business end of the major medal count. The form of Filthy Sanchez throughout the year deserves recognition in one form or another, and whatever transpires in the count, you can rest assured that Filthy will be near the top of the leaderboard. he's likely to poll in 8 matches and a chance in another 3, such was his brilliance over the course of the year. The talk in betting circles indicates Eagleoz83 is the overwhelming favorite to scoop all major awards, but I'm sure Filthy and a few others will put pay to that notion. He's had a magnificent season but his ball use at times may see him miss out on votes here and there, but I still expect to see him poll well and be around the mark. Furies ruckman tigland is nearly without peer in this competition and certain agencies have already taken plenty of money about him being the Furies leading vote getter, although the majority of his best work was done before rd 12. Grockadoc, BILC and captain blood 17 round out the remaining Furies contenders, but such is the fight for votes among their midfield they may be stiff and miss out on certain occasions, but their games have been of the quality that usually attract the umpires attention. it remains to be seen whether or not they can steal votes off their more credentialed teammates. Baghdad Bombers Preview The Baghdad Bombers capped of a brilliant year claiming the minor premiership, but that doesn't stop there for the players. They'll not only be confident in claiming back to back premierships, a couple of their star players will be seeking personal glory with victory in the infamous Mobbenfuhrer Medal. It's close at the top with ThePuppetMaster and Gee Dub almost impossible to separate in betting, and remain unbackable to claim the Bombers award due to their standout seasons. All the money has been laid on ThePuppetMaster to move him into current favortism, but that may soon change such is the eveness of both players performances in Season 15. beez and Shadow Man head into the count as the outsiders to claim glory, but that's not taking nothing away from their season, it was also excellent. By and large they probably didn't have the influence and impact in certain matches like the 2 favorites seemed to do regularly. beez played his best football in the second 3rd of the season and that's where's he's likely to make his move and climb up the leaderboard. Shadow Man was more than serviceable in the ruck during the first half of the season, but unfortunately for his chances, dropped off with niggling injuries that limited his performance, while at the same time his Mobbenfuhrer Medal chance. saintkildaman is the only other Hopeful to win for the Bombers, although he had to many games where he's unlikely to poll to remain a realistic chance of upstaging his better credentialed teammates. The rest of the Bombers team enter the Medal count taking advantage of the free food and drinks, with no expectations of contending for the award. West Coast Wonders Preview The West Coast Wonders possess argubly the best midfield in the competition and It's proven with their performances in season 15. Their midfield was the major influence in finishing top 2 and the fight to take out the Wonders Mobbenfuhrer Medal award will be fought right to the death. Wise Guy Sam enters the count as favorite after a tremendous year, dominating the midfield battles and becoming a tackling machine which is sure to attract a fair amount of votes from the umpires. He is likely to poll votes in 7 matches with a chance of votes in another 5, which proves his season's domination. PVF is another serious challenger for Wonders glory and capped off a return to football with probably the most consistent season of any in the competition. He's a chance to poll votes in all but 4 rounds, and will have Wise Guy Sam on the edge of his seat for the entire count. Frothies Mcveigh will poll votes and his move from the Southern Dragons has seen him excel at his new club and become a dominant force of the competition. With a star studded side likely to steal votes off each other, It remains to be seen whether his best games will be good enough to topple the 2 main chances. Shallow and ShaunDuggan wouldn't of hurt their chances of votes at all in the first half of the year, but their late season drop in form will probably be to the determent of winning the Wonders award, but the question remains whether their early season form will be enough to hold sway and claim club glory. ClarkeM is the last of the Wonders realistic challengers after a good season, but he took a back seat at times as others performed marginally better, which one would feel won't be enough to capture the ultimate by the end of the night. With those 6 players dominating the Wonders season, the rest have little chance and may as well turn up to cheer their star teammates home. http://www.bigfooty.com/forum/threads/mobbs-medal-preview.976910/ References